Yasashi
Introduction Yasashi is a Watcher and an elite warrior of the Kingdom of Menou. He is the Vice Leader, now Acting Leader of Lord Chitsujo's elite soldiers: The Seven Saint Warriors, since the murder of his leader Kyōko with the designation of Yasashi the Kindness. He also seems to be the Acting Leader of Menou in Chitsujo absences during the war. 'Background' 'Appearance' Yasashi is a average size man with platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes and the traditional robes of the Seven Saint Warriors. 'Personality' Befitting his title, Yasashi is one of the kindness souls in Menou, who always puts the concerns of others before himself. However, he seems to have some self doubt of himself, as he was weighed by the heavy responsibilities of being a leader of the Seven Saint Warriors, knowing the deceased leader Kyōko was a better leader than he is. Yasahsi feels stress over his responsibilities of his position during the war and keeping Menou safe in Chitsujo absences in overseeing the war with the Coalition. However despite these stresses, he is a very dutiful man, knowing that others rely on him. And like most of Menou, he despises war, lamenting if it was unavoidable in the end between war Menou and Rakuen. Like the other Saint Warriors he is fond of children, as he normally visits the local orphange whenever he has the chance. He also holds his deceased leader Kyōko in high regard, as he visits her grave ever day, and always attempted to honor her memory, to not go to war for her murder. 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Relationships Alliance Menou Chitsujo ' As the Vice Leader (now Acting Leader) of Chitsujo elite guards, he is very loyal to his king. Yasashi is willing to follow Chitsujo orders, despite self doubts of himself as his burden as a leader, and is determined to keep Menou safe in his absence. 'Seven Saint Warriors As the Vice Leader of the Seven Saint Warriors, Yasashi is held in high regard by his comrades, and shares a close bond with them. His fellow Saint Warriors are all aware of the heavy responsibilities he holds as their Acting Leader, since the death of the former leader Kyoko and worry about him due to the stresses of the war has put over him. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Seven Saint Warriors, an elite team handpicked by Chitsujo himself, and the Vice Leader, now Acting Leader, Yasashi is without a doubt one of the strongest characters in the entire series. According to Chitsujo, the Seven Saint Warriors are powerful enough to keep Konton's elites, the Nine Dark Circles, in check. As the Acting Leader of the Seven Saint Warriors, he holds authority over all of them, with his superior being only his king Chitsujo, and as the Acting Leader it is assumed he is the currently the most powerful among the group. Immense Reiki Power: As a member of the Seven Saint Warriors, Yasashi holds an immense amount of Reiki energy, being able to match up to those at the levels of Soul Reaper Captains, Saint Wizards, Kages and Emperors. As such he can be able to match with the Nine Dark Circles, who are an equal threat level to the Acts of Chaos. And as the current Acting Leader of the Seven Saint Warriors, it assumed he holds more power than the others. Trivia Category:Watcher's Race Category:Male Category:Seven Saint Warriors Category:Immense Power Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Menou Category:Five World War Series Category:Titles/Nicknames